In the production process, it is commonly required for distribution of material or products conveyed on a conveyor to several paths, so as to spread material, facilitating subsequent process or assembly.
In the past material distribution procedure of material, the way of manual handling may be adopted to transport material delivered on at least one route of conveyor to several routes of material distribution paths, respectively. For instance, material conveyed on one route of conveyor may be transported to two routes of material distribution paths, respectively, or material conveyed on three routes of conveyors may be transported to four routes of material distribution paths. In this case, it is frequently capable of uniform distribution of material conveyed on the conveyor to each route of material distribution path successfully by means of material distribution in the way of manual handling. However, time-consuming, laborious, low working efficiency and so on are presented in manual material distribution, unfavorable to manufacturing on production line.
At present, automatic material distribution procedure is generally adopted instead. Referring to FIGS. 1(A)-1(B), there are shown a structural top view and a structural side view illustrating conventional distribution of material conveyed on one route of conveyor to two routes of material distribution paths. As illustrated in FIGS. 1(A)-(B), a material distribution rocker 12 may be provided between one route of conveyor 11 and two routes of material distribution paths 131, 132, in which one path 131 may be provided above another path 132. Uniform distribution of material 101 conveyed on the conveyor 11 to the two routes of material distribution paths 131, 132 is possibly achieved by automatic control of up-down switching of material distribution rocker 12.
Alternatively, referring to FIGS. 2(A)-(B), there are shown, respectively, a structural top view and a partly structural side view illustrating conventional distribution of material conveyed on three routes of conveyors to four routes of material distribution paths. As illustrated in these figures, when distribution procedure for material 101 is proceeded, the material 101 conveyed on a first conveyor 151 may be delivered to a first material distribution path 171 and a second material distribution path 172, respectively, through up-down switching of a material distribution rocker 16, the material 101 conveyed on a second conveyor 152 may be delivered to a third material distribution path 173 directly, while the material 101 conveyed on a third conveyor 153 may be delivered to a fourth route 174 directly.
Thus, the material 101 conveyed on one route of conveyor (such as the first conveyor 151, for example) may be shared by the first material distribution path 171 and the second material distribution path 172, while the material 101 conveyed on one route of conveyor (such as the second conveyor 152 or third conveyor 153) may be received by the third material distribution path 173 or fourth material distribution path 174 individually. Thus, in this way of material distribution, the amount of material 101 distributed to the first material distribution path 171 and the second material distribution path 172 may be then smaller than that distributed to the third material distribution path 173 or fourth material distribution path 174. For instance, the amount of material 101 distributed to the first route 171 or second route 172 is only half of that distributed to the third material distribution path 173 or fourth material distribution path 174.
In this case, non-uniform material distribution may occur if the conventional automatic material distribution is further applied to distribution of material from three routes of conveyors to four routes of material distribution paths, further affecting production efficiency in subsequent process or assembly with respect to material.